SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob is the main character of both the Houseters Pokemon and is believed to be based on the protagonist of the first generation Houseters Pokémon. Character SpongeBob's main goal in life, as described in the first episode, is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master.SpongeBob began his journey at the age of 10 as a warm-hearted and well-intentioned but stubborn, rash and amateur Pokémon Trainer. He was forced to accept the cheeky Pikachu from Professor Planktonas his starter Pokémon because he carelessly broke his alarm clock in his sleep and woke up late on the day he was set to get his first Pokémon. He was determined to achieve his goal, however, and when Pikachu saw that he was willing to compromise his own safety to keep it safe he formed a strong bond of friendship with Pikachu. This would set his course for the future. However, from that point, SpongeBob still had a lot to learn about becoming a Trainer. The first Pokémon he caught, was caught by luck, as he knew absolutely nothing about battling, and was hesitant to admit it whenever he was wrong. Many of his first Gym Badges were given to him merely out of gratitude for his assistance rather than claiming an actual victory in battle over the Gym Leaders ; of his first five Gym battles, only his victory over Larry the Lobster was an actual victory. Every time he thought he was doing well, he would somehow cross paths with his childhood rival, Patrick Star . He always reminded SpongeBob that he was always a step or seven behind, with Patrick catching around forty-five Pokémon by the time Spongebob had only caught his seventh. This hampered matters further when, owing to his inexperience, his Charizard , one of his most powerful Pokémon, refused to listen to him until SpongeBob could prove himself to the powerful Fire type. In Rotation In the Andy Region, SpongeBob does not keep the same party at all times like he had done previously. Instead, he swaps his on hand Pokémon (with the exception of Pikachu) with ones that are being stored at Professor Buzz's lab,much like he did with his Kingler and Muk in Bikini Bottom with Professor Plankton. Spongebob's Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu♂ Spongebob's Unfezant.jpg|Pidove → Tranquill → Unfezant♀ Spongebob's Oshawott.jpg|Oshawott♂ Spongebob's Pignite.jpg|Tepig → Pignite♂ Spongebob's Snivy.jpg|Snivy♀ Spongebob's Scraggy.jpg|Egg → Scraggy♂ Spongebob's Leavanny.jpg|Sewaddle → Swadloon → Leavanny♂ Spongebob's Palpitoad.jpg|Palpitoad♂ Spongebob's Boldore.jpg|Roggenrola → Boldore Spongebob's Krokorok.jpg|Krokorok♂ At Professor Plankton's Lab This section shows the Pokémon that SpongeBob keeps at Professor Plankton's laboratory. SpongeBob's Pokemon in the Bikini Bottom Region Spongebob's Bulbasaur.jpg|Bulbasaur♂ SpongeBob's Kingler.jpg|Krabby → Kingler Spongebob's Muk.jpg|Muk SpongeBob's Tauros2.jpg|Tauros♂ SpongeBob's Pokemon in the Shell City Spongebob's Snorlax.jpg|Snorlax SpongeBob's Pokemon in the Stormalong Region Spongebob's Heracross.jpg|Heracross SpongeBob's Bayleef.jpg|Chikorita → Bayleef♀ Spongebob's Quilava.jpg|Cyndaquil → Quilava Spongebob's Totodile.jpg|Totodile♂ Spongebob's Noctowl.jpg|Noctowl Spongebob's Donphan.jpg|Egg → Phanpy → Donphan♂ SpongeBob's Pokemon in the Avatar Region Spongebob's Swellow.jpg|Taillow → Swellow Spongebob's Sceptile.jpg|Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile♂ Spongebob's Corphish.jpg|Corphish Spongebob's Torkoal.jpg|Torkoal SpongeBob's Glalie.jpg|Snorunt → Glalie SpongeBob's Pokemon in the Mika Region Spongebob's Staraptor.jpg|Starly → Staravia → Staraptor♂ Spongebob's Torterra.jpg|Turtwig → Grotle → Torterra Spongebob's Infernape.jpg|Chimchar → Monferno → Infernape Spongebob's Buizel.jpg|Buizel♂ Spongebob's Gible.jpg|Gible♂ In Training This section is for the Pokémon that SpongeBob still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Spongebob's Primeape.jpg|Primeape Spongebob's Charizard.jpg|Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard Spongebob's Squirtle.jpg|Squirtle Status Unknown This section is for SpongeBob's Pokemon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Spongebob's Gilscor.jpg|Gligar → Gliscor Released This section is for the Pokémon that SpongeBob formally released back into the wild. Spongebob's Butterfree.jpg|Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree♂ Spongebob's Pidgeot.jpg|Pidgeotto → Pidgeot Spongebob's Lapras.jpg|Lapras Traded Away This section is for the Pokémon that SpongeBob traded away. Spongebob's Raticate.jpg|Raticate Spongebob's Aipom or Gal's Aipom.jpg|Aipom♀ Given Away This section is for the Pokémon that SpongeBob gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. Pearl's Beedrill.jpg|Beedrill Statistics Badges Bikini Bottom League * Clarinet Badge (Showdown in Clarinet City) * Karate Badge (Showdown in Karate City) * Lobster Badge (Lobster Showdown) * Mermaid Badge (Ghost Type Showdown) * Barnacle Badge (Houseters Pokemon - Presentation) * Bubble Badge (The Bubble Houseters Poke-Showdown) * Ray Badge (ManRay Panic) * Evil Badge (The Battle of the Evil Plankton) Shell League * Cyclops Badge (The Cyclops to be Tide) * Shell Badge (Shell City vs. SpongeBob) * Human Badge (Sandy meets Udon) * Sea Urchin Badge (Houseters Pokemon - Double Trouble) Stormalong League * Candy Badge (The Candy Wife with Peppermint Larry) * Whale Badge (Gettin' The Whales Out) * Flapjack Badge (A Flapjack Ending) * Barrel Badge (From Barrel City to Peppermint City) * Peppermint Badge (Larry,Larry Man!) * Pirate Badge (Nerves of Pikachu) * Barber Badge (Nice Squidward,Nice!) * Captain Badge (Better Eight Than Forever) Avatar League * Earth Badge (Winner by a Treeko) * Fire Badge (Just One of the Pikachu) * Water Badge (What with Katara's Dad) * Air Badge (Going, Going, Aang) * Earth Bender Badge (Earth of Power) * Fire Bender Badge (Flame High Gym Battle) * Water Bender Badge (Liquid for Corphish) * Air Bender Badge (Eight Ain't Enough Yet!) Battle Frontier Symbols * Clarinet Symbol (The Symbol of My Life) * Cyclops Symbol (Cyclops of Frontier) * Candy Symbol (Candy Treats) * Earth Symbol (Queen of the Earth Kingdom) * Karate Symbol (Chopper with a View) * Whale Symbol (Second Time's the Whale) * Fire Symbol (Zuko's Brother - The Final Frontier) Mika League * Spider-man Badge (O'er the Spider we Wathched) * Batman Badge (The Batman Time!) * Twin Badge (A Double Battle Chance!) * Robot Badge (A Robot Course in Power) * Dog Badge (Shield with a Pikachu) * Superman Badge (Dealing With Super Types!) * Cat Badge (The Badge into Seventh) * Mouse Badge (The Eighth Wonder of the Mika World!) Andy League * Ken Badge (Dream by Ken) * Trio Alien Badge (Rematch at the Pizza Planet) * Potato Head Badge (Battling For the Potato Heads) * Piggy Bank Badge (Battling the Pig City) * Cowgirl Badge (Battling for the Roundup Gang) * Slinky Badge (An Amazing Slinky!) * Pricklepants Badge (Caution: The Prickelpants Battle) * Clown Badge (Battling the Clown Gym! (Part 2))